1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a LAN (Local Area Network) connector and, more particularly, to a LAN connector incorporated in an information processing device, such as a personal computer (hereinafter abbreviated to PC).
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1A is an illustration of a conventional LAN connector 10. The LAN connector 10 is of a modular jack type, and includes PIN terminals #1, #2, #3 and #6, for example, in a box-shaped housing 11. The PINs #1 and #2 form a pair as T1 (Transmission 1) and R1 (Reception 1), respectively. The PINs #3 and #6 form a pair as T2 (Transmission 2) and R2 (Reception 2), respectively. The housing 11 comprises an opening 12 having a width A1 and a height B1, and a latching notch 13.
The LAN connector 10 is incorporated in a PC by being mounted on a board thereof with a terminal of the LAN connector 10 being soldered to the board. A LAN cable connector 20 shown in FIG. 1B designed for a modular-jack type LAN connector is inserted into the LAN connector 10, and is connected therewith by a projection 21 being latched by the latching notch 13.
Recently, as PCs have highly improved functions, some PCs are manufactured to have such a LAN connector as mentioned above in addition to a modem connector. Both the LAN connector and the modem connector are of modular jack types, and the LAN connector is larger in size than the modem connector. Accordingly, a modem cable connector 30 shown in FIG. 1C originally designed to be inserted into such a modem connector can be inserted and connected to the LAN connector 10.
Especially when the modem connector and the LAN connector are arranged side by side, or one over the other, the modem cable connector 30 may likely be connected to the LAN connector 10 by mistake.
Then, when the modem cable connector 30 is actually connected to the LAN connector 10, the PC may cause troubles due to the misconnection.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved and useful LAN connector in which the above-mentioned problems are eliminated.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide a LAN connector which inhibits a modem cable connector from being connected thereto.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, there is provided according to one aspect of the present invention a LAN connector connected with a LAN cable connector inserted thereinto, the LAN connector comprising:
a flexible portion formed outside of a modem-cable-connector occupied space within a housing having a size accommodating the LAN cable connector being inserted thereinto, the modem-cable-connector occupied space being occupied by a modem cable connector when the modem cable connector is inserted into the housing; and
a stopper portion formed within the modem-cable-connector occupied space, the stopper portion being displaceable together with the flexible portion,
wherein the flexible portion is not pushed and bent by the modem cable connector when the modem cable connector is inserted into the housing, and the flexible portion is pushed and bent by the LAN cable connector, when the LAN cable connector is inserted into the housing, so as to cause the stopper portion to be withdrawn out of the modem-cable-connector occupied space, and
the stopper portion stops the modem cable connector when the modem cable connector is inserted into the housing.
According to the present invention, the stopper portion restricts an erroneous insertion of the modem cable connector into the LAN connector.
On the other hand, when the LAN cable connector is inserted into the LAN connector, the flexible portion is pushed and bent thereby so as to cause the stopper portion to be withdrawn out of the modem-cable-connector occupied space. Accordingly, the insertion of the LAN cable connector is not obstructed.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, there is also provided according to another aspect of the present invention a LAN connector connected with a LAN cable connector inserted thereinto, the LAN connector comprising:
a switch provided in a housing having a size accommodating the LAN cable connector being inserted thereinto, the switch being operated from a normal condition deactivating the LAN connector to a condition activating the LAN connector,
wherein the switch includes a push button provided outside of a modem-cable-connector occupied space within the housing, the modem-cable-connector occupied space being occupied by a modem cable connector when the modem cable connector is inserted into the housing, such that the push button is pushed by the LAN cable connector so as to operate the switch when the LAN cable connector is inserted into the housing.
According to the present invention, when the modem cable connector is inserted into the housing of the LAN connector, the switch is not operated. Thus, the erroneous insertion causes no inconvenience.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, there is also provided according to another aspect of the present invention a LAN connector connected with a LAN cable connector inserted thereinto, the LAN connector comprising:
a flexible portion formed outside of a modem-cable-connector occupied space within a housing having a size accommodating the LAN cable connector being inserted thereinto, the modem-cable-connector occupied space being occupied by a modem cable connector when the modem cable connector is inserted into the housing;
a stopper portion formed within the modem-cable-connector occupied space, the stopper portion being displaceable together with the flexible portion; and
a switch provided in the housing, the switch being operated from a normal condition deactivating the LAN connector to a condition activating the LAN connector,
wherein the flexible portion is not pushed and bent by the modem cable connector when the modem cable connector is inserted into the housing, and the flexible portion is pushed and bent by the LAN cabxle connector, when the LAN cable connector is inserted into the housing, so as to cause the stopper portion to be withdrawn out of the modem-cable-connector occupied space,
the stopper portion stops the modem cable connector when the modem cable connector is inserted into the housing, and
the switch includes a push button provided outside of the modem-cable-connector occupied space within the housing such that the push button is pushed by the stopper portion caused to be withdrawn out of the modem-cable-connector occupied space so as to operate the switch.
According to the present invention, the LAN connector includes the switch as well as the flexible portion and the stopper portion. Therefore, this LAN connector causes no inconvenience even when the switch is out of order.
Additionally, in the LAN connector according to the present invention, the flexible portion may be formed as an arm portion of a plate spring member, the arm portion being fixed at a position on a top plate of the housing near an entrance thereof, protruding inside the housing, and extending opposite the entrance, and
the stopper portion may be formed as a different portion of the plate spring member at an end of the arm portion not by folding said arm portion.
According to the present invention, forming the flexible portion and the stopper portion as different portions of the plate spring member simplifies a structure of the LAN connector.
Also, according to the present invention, the flexible portion is formed as the arm portion fixed at a position on the top plate of the housing near the entrance thereof such that the arm portion protrudes inside the housing, and extends opposite the entrance toward the back of the housing. Thereby, the arm portion is easily bent when the LAN cable connector is inserted into the LAN connector so as not to obstruct the insertion of the LAN cable connector.
Also, according to the present invention, the stopper portion is formed at an end of the arm portion not by folding the arm portion. This stopper portion has a large strength, and is easily withdrawn out of the modem-cable-connector occupied space, compared to a stopper portion formed by folding the arm portion perpendicularly.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, there is also provided according to another aspect of the present invention an information processing device comprising:
a body including an information processing unit; and
one of the above-mentioned LAN connectors provided in the body.
According to the present invention, the information processing device is made highly reliable by preventing an erroneous insertion of the modem cable connector into the LAN connector. Thereby, the LAN connector and the modem connector do not have to be arranged distant from each other, but can be arranged side by side.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.